


Welcome Home, Honey

by sy62697



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Sex, I'm so bad at endings, Kissing, Lemon, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oneshot, PWP, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sweet Sex, Sweet Talk, TYL, Yamamoto is a perfect husband, surprise return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy62697/pseuds/sy62697
Summary: Yamamoto returns from a mission that kept him from his home and wife for a while.





	Welcome Home, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in any updates ^^ I was thinking of doing some spooky themes as well, but for now I needed to get my fluffy Yamamoto fix~  
> I'm so bad at endings tho...  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR!! All copyrights belong to their rightful owners!!

Soft mocha eyes glistened as he tiptoed into the dark room, thankful for the full moon casting enough light into the room to illuminate the outer edges of everything before him. Including your sleeping form, lying on your side as you hugged his pillow close to your head. His heart skipped a beat at the way your serene face was buried in the soft fabric. Never had he thought of being jealous of a pillow until now.

Silently, he disrobed the sleek suit he always donned for his missions, leaving himself in only his ebony briefs. A frigid chill swept over his body, but he knew he wouldn’t be cold for long. Slowly, he eased himself over to his side of the shared bed, eyes soaking up the sight of your skin glowing under what little moonlight spilled into the room. His heart swelled with love at seeing your parted lips and peaceful face.

It had been nearly two weeks since he had seen you. Not a day had went by where he wasn’t dreaming of you in his arms or picturing waking up next to you. Hearing your voice during the phone calls only felt like teasing since he couldn’t see your smile or feel your lips.

But now he could.

Guilt flashed across his mind briefly at the thought of waking you from your peaceful sleep, yet, Yamamoto didn’t feel sorry for wanting to be a little selfish tonight. So, he slowly peeled the blanket back before he crawled in gingerly, trying not to wake you. You could feel the dip in the mattress, and Yamamoto watched as you rolled over almost onto your back and breathed deeply. His eyes fell to your chest as he rose and fell, the silky fabric of your shirt gliding along your breasts. A spark of heat shot through his body, knowing you never slept with a bra on.

When he was settled in next to you, he smiled as your eyes opened. His arm wrapped around your waist, slowly dragging you closer, as your eyes slowly widened as a gasp left your lips.

“You’re home!” you whispered breathlessly, moving so that you could wrap your arms around his neck. His other arm encased you, hand resting on your shoulder as he hugged you close to his body. Lips met in a slow, languid kiss, relishing in the familiarity. His tongue prodded yours after a moment, swiping across it as a signal. You knew what he wanted to do, it always happened when he returned home from a mission. And after spending the last seven years with the same man, you quickly picked up on his habits. 

“I couldn’t just leave my wife waiting and all alone,” his lips ghosted over yours as he spoke, swooping back down for another smooch. A chuckle bubbled in your throat as you inhaled his scent: masculine, fresh, familiar.

“I missed you,” you whispered as you broke the kiss, nuzzling your nose under his chin. Placing light kisses against his throat, Yamamoto shivered as his hands began tracing your edges and curves down your body.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you,” he grinned, hooking a hand under your ass and pulling you flush against his hips. You could feel his hardening member through his undergarments. A playful gasp filled the room as Yamamoto ground his hips into yours. A preview of the long night ahead.

Rolling you over onto your back, the ebony haired Guardian propped his weight on his knees and one elbow next to your chest. His other hand roamed your body as his lips attached to your neck, sucking and slurping loudly as he placed open mouthed kisses across the skin. Tilting your head back, you allowed him all the room he needed. He hummed in appreciation, hand reaching down to tug at your panties. Following his command, you quickly hooked your thumbs under the band and shimmied them down to your knees.

“I’ve missed you too, love,” Yamamoto whispered as he retreated from your neck to pursue your collar bone, leaving kisses in his wake and you squirming beneath him. He licked the sensitive skin and gave a little nibble as your legs rubbed together, trying to appease the heat gathering in your core. He saw this and chuckled, hands holding onto your hips as his lips descended once more. He gave your left nipple a few licks before sinking lower again, across your writhing abdomen and down to the place you _really_ wanted him. You spread your legs after he finished tugging the panties off, allowing him to grasp your hips once more.

Pressing his tongue flat against your lower lips, he gave a strong swipe of his tongue upward. Electricity shot through your system as you moaned loudly, head pressing back into the pillows as your hands shot to his scalp. Fingers raked against his scalp as you grabbed fistfuls of his ebony locks, wiggling your hips for more.

“Mm, just a good as I remember,” he hummed with a grin before licking a broad stripe once more. Mewls escaped your lips as he began to lick more pointedly, poking and prodding at your weeping core as he pried you open with his thumbs. Writhing beneath him, you couldn’t stop the shudders that overtook you, legs bending and unbending as your toes curled. Yamamoto had grown experienced in pleasuring you over the years, and knew exactly what buttons to push. And when his tongue swirled around your bundle of nerves before sucking loudly on it, you nearly came as your head pressed back into the pillow.

Chuckling, your husband decided to go back to stroking his tongue in and out of your cavern, lapping up some of the fluids that leaked every few moments. His hot breath on your sensitive skin was causing heat to bubble in your abdomen, and the way his tongue darted back and forth was driving you to the edge quickly. It didn’t help that he was slurping and groaning in appreciation, like a starved man finally having a feast to himself.

And then he did it again; he sucked on your clit rather harshly and rubbed it with his tongue, causing you to see white as you cried out his name to the heavens. You came suddenly, back arching powerfully as every muscle in your body seemed to tense. Yamamoto’s tongue still worked your clit over as you rode out the waves of pleasure, breathing heavily and your body seemed to relax eventually. Melting back into the mattress, you took a few more breaths before sitting up. Your husband was currently wiping his mouth and chin of your fluids with the back of his hand, licking his lips greedily as his dilated eyes met yours. They were dark with lust, the faint light of the moon causing an intense glint in the dark mocha ring amidst the black.

As you moved with the intent to push him over onto his back, he gently gripped one of your shoulders and kept you pinned down into the mattress before hovering over your body. Your confusion was evident, knowing that you weren’t the only one wanting release, as was evident of his stiff member currently brushing against your thigh.

“I want to return the favor,” you pouted a bit, seeing Yamamoto’s tanned face soften as he sent an apologetic smile.

“I know, but that can wait until next time. Right now,” he paused to lean down and lick a wet stripe up your neck, “I want to make it up to you for being gone.” His voice was husky as he nipped at the already forming love bites from earlier. He wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you flush against his body. You could feel his member stroking your soaked and swollen sex. You leaned into the touch and bucking your hips into his, a strong need growing inside you. Wet kisses were placed along your jawline as you reached down to guide his hardened cock into you. When the tip slipped past your folds, Yamamoto allowed his hips to sink into yours. He bottomed out with a groan, rivaling your moan in volume as you tilted your head back against the pillows.

It had felt like forever since you’d been this full. It was only a couple weeks, but the familiar feeling of his cock deep within you sent shivers down your spine and a warmth in your chest. He fit so well, not too big and not too small, with the right length to let him reach all the right places.

“I missed you,” Yamamoto breathed out as his lips brushed your ear, his hips moving ever so slightly as he readjusted his legs spread out behind him. A whisper of a gasp left your lips at this as you raised your knees and planted your feet against the mattress.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you. Look how perfect we fit,” he added with a pleased sigh, slowly pulling back until only the tip remained. Closing your eyes, you allowed the pleasure to wash over you as he slowly sank back down, relishing in the feeling of your walls clenching around him.

You allowed your hands to wander across his broad shoulders, the muscle rippling under your touch as he made love to you. He was being so gentle and slow, his love evident in every smooth roll of his hips. He was taking his time, simply basking in the phenomenon of being united in such an intimate way. With your bodies melded together, you could almost feel his heartbeat against your chest. Your lips found his neck as his kisses began under your ear and slowly moved across your jaw. The feel of your lashes on his skin caused a shiver to shake his body.

“God, you’re perfect.” Yamamoto was as breathless as you were, taken aback by the sheer adoration and passion he was feeling as he gingerly pistoned his hips. You were beyond soaking wet, so there was nearly zero friction for him, but the heat your bodies radiated could surely melt the world. Moaning for him, you let your arms wrap around his shoulders, bringing you just a bit closer.

“I should be saying that,” you chuckled a bit before a moan filled your throat. “You’re so good to me,” you continued, feeling your heartbeat quicken as your stomach grew warmer. The euphoria was beginning to take over, your mind growing fuzzier by the minute as he continued to whisper words of praise to you.

It was just the two of you in your own little world above the clouds, high enough you thought you’d never see the ground again. In each other’s arms, you never needed anything else. The love between you was real, nearly palpable. Even as the night carried on and the hours passed, the two of you continued to praise one another with your bodies and hearts. Your lips were melded again and again, never being able to completely express the feelings inside your hearts. And as a blissful sleep overtook your exhausted bodies, nothing would compare to the satisfaction felt in your bound hearts and souls.

Home is where the heart is, after all.


End file.
